Link VS Sasuke!
by Aerisuke
Summary: Link and Sasuke end up fighting each other in The Chunin Exams Preliminary Matches Finals.. Who will win? Link? Or Sasuke? R&R Please.


Link VS. Sasuke!

**(NOTE: YEP! THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! MY TWO FAVORITE CHARACTERS, LINK FROM THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, AND SASUKE UCHIHA FROM NARUTO GO HEAD-TO-HEAD IN THIS EPIC AND AWESOME FANFIC. SO... WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN? LINK, THE HERO OF LIGHT... OR SASUKE UCHIHA... THE YOUNGER BROTHER OF ITACHI UCHIHA? ALSO, I AM USING THE LINK FROM TWILIGHT PRINCESS AND I AM USING THE SASUKE FROM NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS. ALSO, THIS IS NOT AN IN-PROGRESS STORY. IT'S A COMPLETE STORY.)**

Story:  
Link and Sasuke end up fighting each other in The Chunin Exams Preliminary Matches Finals.. Who will win? Link? Or Sasuke? R&R Please.

The day had finally come when Sasuke Uchiha would go up against Link, The Hero Of Light. Of course, Sasuke wanted to win because he wanted to impress his girlfriend, Sakura because she was madly in love with Sasuke. Of course, Naruto had stood by him as not only as his first rival... but also his best friend.

Sasuke was getting ready for his match with Link. Just then, Naruto came into the locker room.

"Hey, Sasuke..." said Naruto.

"Hmm? What is it, Naruto?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"Don't lose... because I want to fight you myself." said Naruto.

"You're one of the ones I want to fight the most." said Sasuke.

"Wait... you said that to me five years ago, didn't you?" asked Naruto as he remembered that Sasuke had said it to him.

_Flashback..._

"_You're one of the ones I want to fight the most." said Sasuke as an overjoyed Naruto smiled that day._

_End of flashback..._

"Of course I did. So what's it to you?" asked Sasuke.

"All I'm trying to say is... good luck... Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Gee... thanks, Naruto." said Sasuke with a smile as they gave each other a friendly hug.

After Sasuke got to the arena, he and Link stood in the center. Genma Shiranui then said:

"Now... for the final match... Link VS. Sasuke Uchiha. Now... is there anything you'd like to say to each other before we begin the match?" asked Genma.

"You're going to lose... blondie." said Sasuke to Link.

Link then scoffed and said, "In your dreams... emo!" **(NOTE: I AM NOT MAKING FUN OF SASUKE'S EMONESS AND I BELIEVE THAT HE IS NOT EMO. I JUST DID IT FOR FUN.)**

"Now... let the final round... begin!" cried Genma as Link and Sasuke began fighting.

Link and Sasuke then began their battle as Link and Sasuke began swordfighting. Sasuke and Link then chanced their swords as Sasuke said:

"If I win... you're going to die, punk!"

"And if I win... Hyrule will be saved!" cried Link.

Sasuke then did Chidori Stream.

"CHIDORI STREAM!" cried Sasuke as the Chidori Stream sent Link falling to the ground.

"Link!" cried his girlfriend, Zelda.

"Link! Get up!" cried Midna (in imp form).

"Come on, Link! Get up!" cried Colin.

Link then got up and began swordfighting with Sasuke.

Link then tried to do the Jump Strike but Sasuke got out of the way as Sasuke came running to Link with Chidori as he cried:

"CHIDORI!"

Link then fell on the ground as Sasuke landed on top of him, grabbed his shirt and said:

"Say goodbye to your precious Zelda, Link."

"Never!" cried Link in a raspy voice.

Sasuke then picked Link up and said:

"TSUKOYOMI!"

Link then entered the nightmare realm and found himself on across as he saw three clones of Sasuke with a sword as the three Sasuke clones began stabbing Link.

Link then screamed as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Link, no!" cried Zelda as she began to have tears in her eyes.

Sasuke then walked over to Link as he was about to stab his katana into Link's chest until he heard Zelda cry:

"Link! Come on! Get up!"

Link then opened his eyes as the Triforce Of Courage glowed on his left hand as Link glared at Sasuke and began swordfighting Sasuke out of control.

"Zelda! What's happening to Link?" asked a shocked Midna.

"I don't know!" cried Zelda who was also shocked herself.

Just then, Link did the Jump Strike as the sword went inside Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke! No!" cried Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura.

Just then, Sasuke woke up and got up off the ground as he and Link were about to run and kill each other.

Link and Sasuke then ran a few feet away from each other and began running towards each other with their swords..

"This is for Hyrule!" cried Link.

"This is for Itachi, Naruto, and Sakura!" cried Sasuke.

Just then, as Link and Sasuke came face-to-face with each other, Sasuke and Link ended up stabbing both of their stomachs as they were both losing a lot of blood. They both then gave each other a shocked look as they both fell to the ground next to each other. Sasuke fell to the ground next to Link's boots while Link fell to the ground next to Sasuke's legs.

"Since both competitors are knocked out, the match is a double knockout." said Genma.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura as she ran to Sasuke and picked him up.

"Link!" cried Zelda as she ran to Link and picked him up.

After their battle was over, Sasuke ended up surviving his fight. But Link... died due to Sasuke's Tsukoyomi. They then had a funeral for him the next day. Of course, Zelda, Midna, Colin, Ilia, and all of Link's friends were crying.

And so, Sasuke and Sakura married as Sakura gave birth to a son named Link named after Link. But sadly, Sasuke had died after his stomach injury after Link had fatally stabbed him. But Sakura stayed single and never married again... because she knew that Sasuke would always be at her side... forever.

_~ The End!_


End file.
